Shadowed Hearts
by seshys-gal
Summary: Sango was once a great and powerful princess of Fuedal Japan. She and her beloved, Miroku, were meant to be wed soon. However when she finds out about a mistress she can no longer bear the thought of life. Full Summary Inside.
1. Forbidden

full summary- Sango was once a great and powerful princess of Fuedal Japan. She and her beloved, Miroku, were meant to be wed soon. However when she finds out about a mistress she can no longer bear the thought of life. She kills herself on the night before the wedding. She is reborn in modern times and taken back to her old life. One she does not want as unwanted memories return.

**Chapter 1. Forbidden**

Sango hummed a soft tune as she strode down the halls of the castle. A bright smile was placed on her face. Her blue kimono was decorated with long beautifully stitched designs of silver and black. She turned a corner and nodded her head at one of her vassals. Her long hair was pulled up into a small bun. The rest of her hair was left to fall to her shoulders in soft waves.

She ran a finger over the silver ringer around her ring finger. An image of her beloved Miroku passed her head. She stopped at the end of a hall. She heard noises. No, voices. Coming from her beloved's private study. She pushed the door open a little and peared inside.

Her eyes went wide and watery. Miroku was kissing a strange demonic female. She had short silver hair and matching eyes. She was very pretty. She seemed to be a fox demon. She had her arms wrapped around his neck

Sango stood up and turned around. She ran down the hall, the way she had come earlier. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She ran blindly through the halls. Turning this way and that.

She hit something and fell onto the floor. She didn't bother to get back up or look at who she bumped into. She lay on the floor crying. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

He had come to there for the wedding. He helped her sit up straight as she wobbled back and forth.

"Why are you crying?" he asked calmly. He stared directly into her soft brown eyes. Tears stained her face as she fell forward onto him. She sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't bother to push her away.

Instead he calmly stroked her hair and told her to calm down.

"I do not know why you are so upset Sango-chan, but you should be happy. You are getting married tomorrow." he tried to help. Sango stopped crying suddenly. She stood up with Sesshomaru's help.

"No. I'm not." she said lightly. "Arigato." she said while bowing and ran past him. Sesshomaru looked as she ran down the hall and disappeared. He wondered what had made her so upset.

Sango sniffled. She was in her wedding kimono. Pure white with elegant doves flying on it. She looked at herself in a mirror. Her hair was held up loosely with a white bow. Sango shuddered slightly. She stood up. She moved to her bed were she had laid out a sword. She picked it up and turned to face the only window in her room.

She held the blade up and watched as the sunlight reflected off the jewel uncrusted hilt. She winced as she pressed the blade lightly enough to penetrate her flesh and kimono. A trickle of blood began to flow as she readied herself for what she knew was about to come.

She took in one final breath as one final tear rolled down her right cheek.

Miroku waited. Everyone did. Sango wasn't at the ceremony yet. He felt foolish standing by himself were Sango she be. He began to tap his foot impatiently. Then a long painful, ear shattering scream filled the air.

One of Sango's personal vassals came running into the room.

"M'lady Sango has taken her own life! She is dead m'lord!" the servant cried. Miroku was shocked he almost fell backwards.

Sesshomaru held Sango's hand in his.

"I hope you are going to be happy this way Sango-chan. I did not stop you, though I wish you would have listened to me. I must go now. I pray your next life will be a happy one. Goodbye." he said as he placed her hand on her chest. Across her other one.

Sesshomaru was gone by the time Miroku arrived. He ran to Sango's side. He winced at the sight. Sango's frail body lay limp across her bed. Her white kimono was stained with blood. Her hair was thrown wildly around. Her cheek was still wet with her last tear.

"No! Onegai, Sango-chan! Do not die on me! Onegai, don't leave! Dam it!" he cried. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway now.

"You brought this upon yourself Miroku. She saw Tsuara and you. She knew, and died with a broken heart. She wouldn't be dead, had you been more true to her and yourself." he said before leaving for good.

Tsuara walked in next.

"Oh! Poor little ningen. She must have died a broken heart. How sad. Oh well! At least we don't have to hide any more Miroku-sama." She said while placing her arms around his neck.

"No. Leave here now. I never wish to look at you again." he said as he clutched his fists.

"But, M'lord!" she tried to object.

"Now!" he yelled. Tsuara let go of him and ran out the room and out of the castle.

Sango's funeral was crouded with people from across all four lands. Everyone was there, except for Miroku. He stayed in his room all that day. Not even talking to anyone who wanted to give him their deepest sympathy. He truley felt responsible for her untimely demise. Truthfully, he knew he was.


	2. Fragile

**Chapter 2. Fragile**

Sango walked down the long steps of the old broken down shrine. She was careful not to trip over one of the many stray vines that had been growing out of control. She jumped off the last step to the sidewalk. She began to jog down the sidewalk, heading for her favorite part of the city.

Sango stopped when she got to a small shop with the name INAZUMA writen across a sign. She walked into the shop and smiled as a strange sweet smell hit her nose. It was a rich flowery scent. A strange twist of spice flowed along with it.

"Good morning Sango, nice day huh?" a woman asked. Sango smiled brightly at the woman who stood behind the counter. She nodded lightly.

"Yeah. You have anything new today?" Sango asked as she looked along the rows of antiques, books, and other items. The woman smiled softly and nodded.

"Hai. Your order came in last night." she replied. Sango turned around him an excited look spread across her face.

"Really!" she cried excitedly. The woman nodded as she picked up a box and slid it over the counter to Sango.

"I can't beleive your actually paying this much for that. No one has ever even looked at it. And your spending a fortune on it. Sometimes I wonder about you Sango." she said while shaking her head.

Sango gave her a childish look.

"I'm just weird then. Here." she said while placing the money on the counter. "Bye Taikara! See you next week!" Sango waved as she walked out the door. Sango smiled brightly as she lugged the box back to the shrine. She walked into a small hut.

Small candles were nearly gone. They were placed around a small black box. Several talismons covered it and a thin, almost invisible thread was hung in the area around the box. Sango opened the large box and took out several candles. She replaced the old ones with the new then lit them.

She also pulled out several large stacks of old talismons. A large book was placed in the center of the box. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She finally came to a page in the middle of the book.

She placed a talismon on the page of the book. She then placed the open book in front of the small black box. She knelt down next to the alter.

"I hope this works. You always said I should try it one day." Sango muttered. She put her hands together as if she was praying. An image flashed through her mind. Then a memory.

(flashback)

Sango sat on a bench next to a 14 year old boy. The sun shone brightly, luckily the two were sitting under the shade of a large oak tree. Sango was staring at the sky with a soft look spread over her face.

"Sis, if anything ever happens to me, use that spell Yukio taught us." he said. Sango looked at him suddenly.

"You mean the one that if you make a wish while performing the spell, it will come true?" she replied. He nodded.

"You could wish we could be together again!" he said with a smile. Sango nodded back, a fading smile on her face. Sango knew her brother wasn't long from the living world. He has a heart disease that will soon take his life.

"Kohaku. I will make that wish for you. I promise, I will." Sango mummbled.

(end flashback.)

Sango chanted a few words as the candle flames flickered around her.

"Onegai.... I wish... I could be..... with Kohaku.." Sango said while whispering the last part. A tear fell down her face and hit the ground, making no noise at all. Sango opened her eyes and gasped.

She was sitting int the middle of a forest. The talismons, book, and her own black bag. She grabbed everything up. Placing the talismons in her pockets while clutching the book close to her heart.

"Kohaku?" she called out weakly. "Did, it work?" she asked no one in particular. She felt strange standing there. She started walking, not knowing were she was going. Her walk turned into a run as she flew through the forest.

Sango stopped when she broke out of the forest. She sighed with releif. Then just stood perfectly still and silent. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked out at a giant castle. It stood shimmering under the afternoon sun.

She was standing in a garden that surrounded the entire castle. It looked as if it went on forever. Sango's expression turned into a childish smile. She fell to her knees as the sweet scent of flowers tickled her nose. She put down the book and put her hands on the ground.

"Oh wow! Suggoi!" she laughed like a child might. She sat back and fell into the grass. It felt warm and soft against her back. A gentle breeze flowed by, it only made her happier.

"This must be.... a dream... it's so... wonderful... I never want to wake up!" she said while almost shouting the last part. She yawned softly and turned over onto her side. She felt at peace lying in the flowers. They were so tall, that when she lyed down you couldn't even see her.

She yawned again and clutched her book close to her as she slipped away into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	3. Alive

**Chapter 3. Alive**

Kohaku raised his sword and brought it down swiftly through a target made of straw and hay. He sighed as he threw the weapon into another ones head. He tossed a few daggers at several other ones. Kagura watched him with care.

"Kohaku! Come take a break, you look tired." she called to him. Kohaku looked up at the demoness fondly with a small smile. He nodded his head.

"Hai, I do need to relax for a bit." he said while stretching his arms. He walked away from the training ground to where Kagura sat. She was sitting under a large tree. A demon tree really. It grew larger than any other and had many strange powers.

One was a barrior created by each leaf, branch, and root. A blue light engulfed the entire tree as he approached. Kagura placed a hand on the tree's trunk.

"Tikaru, he is allowed here. Let him pass." she whispered to the demon. The tree shook gently but allowed a small gap for Kohaku to pass through. "Arigato." Kagura thanked the tree as she turned to Kohaku.

"Tikaru and you sure are good friends Kagura." Kohaku said while smiling at Tikaru. Kagura smirked and sat down. She rested herself against the trunk and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose we are. I saved him from death and he repays me by helping when I ask for it." Kagura said. Kohaku sat down next to her and leaned on her. Kagura put one of her arms around him and let her hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's been a year you know." Kohaku said suddenly. Kagura looked down, a sad look cast over her face. She nodded.

"You should, go see her grave. To pay your respect and to say hello, or goodbye to her. I'm sure, she would like to see you either way." Kagura suggested. Kohaku looked up at her with a hopeful smile on his tired face.

"Can we? Really? What if master Naraku finds out. You know he won't let me." Kohaku thought suddenly. Kagura smiled softly.

"Then I shall come with you." she replied.

"You mean it?!" Kohaku said excitedly while jumping up. An eager look spread over his face. Kagura nodded as Kohaku grinned ear to ear. Kagura got up and placed both of her hands on Tikaru. She put an ear up to the demon as well.

"I can hear your heart beat today again. Your still in there. I swear, I'll find away to set you free... I promise.." Kagura whispered. A leaf fell from the tree and landed in Kagura's hair. She held it gently as she gazed at it.

The veins inside were arranged into words. 'Arigato' it read. Kagura smiled at the demon tree before she and Kohaku left towards Miroku's castle. Kagura pulled a white feather from her hair and tossed it into the air. She held Kohaku firmed around the chest as they flew off at amazing speed.

They finally arrived at the grey stone castle. They landed in the back forest land, just beside the thick garden. Kohaku ran into the flowers once he was on the ground. He was running for the side of the castle where she was burried.

As he ran, he tripped over something. He fell down and jumped back up. Kagura was now running up to him.

"Somethings in the flowers Kagura!" he said as he went into an offensive fighting position. Kagura pulled out her fan and flipped it open, ready to swing.

Sango heard Kohaku's voice. To her it sounded like angels singing. A long awaited noise. Something that made you want to sing. She stirred slightly.

"Ko..haku.." she mummbled as she slowly began to rise up.

Kohaku heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He watched as a woman slowly sat up in the flowers. A few were nestled into her long hair that spilled over her shoulders in straight waves. She turned her head to face him.

What he saw knocked him to the ground. That smile. Those eyes. That face. He knew them all so well.

"Sango?" he whispered. She nodded. "Sister!" he cried as he jumped up and raced to her.

Sango dropped her book and knelt down. Kohaku fell into her loving arms as she gave him a soft hug. She stroked his hair to try to calm his tears. He kept crying her name now and then. Something Sango had wanted to hear. Her little brother calling her name and she could actually be there to answer.

"M'lady Sango! Your alive!" Kagura exclaimed. She went into a sweeping bow. Her fan outstretched in respect. Sango turned her gaze at Kagura.

Sango's thoughts were interrupted by a woman screaming in surprise. Kohaku let Sango go and looked at who had screamed.

Kagome came running down through the flowers. Tears streaming down her face and flying behind her. Sango recognized the girls face. She didn't know why, or how she knew her, she just knew her face.

Kagome tried not to trip over the end of her forest green kimono as she ran. Kagome stumbled a few times. She kept running when Sango stood up. A name passed her lips.

"Kagome?" she called in a strange voice, as if there was a sudden stroke of memory that hit her like lightning. Kagome ran up to Sango and hugged her, getting Sango's hug in return.

"Oh my friend! Thank god! I thought you were gone forever! I could not be happier to see you old friend!" Kagome choked on her words as she sobbed uncontrollably. Sango stroked Kagome's back comfortingly.

"Miss Kagome! It has been so long!" Kohaku said as he ran up to the two of them. Kagome gave Kohaku a deep smile.

"You must be happiest of all that she is back to us again." Kagome said to him. He nodded in a sad way as tears filled his eyes. Sango released Kagome gently and embraced Kohaku once again.

Kagura stood watching them with a strange look to her eyes. One of respect and loyalty.

Sango looked up suddenly from her brother. Her gaze traveled farther down the feild of flowers where a few people were standing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood silently next to Miroku. His face was deathly pale and he seemed rather weak and thinner than he had been.

"Sango?" he asked in bewilderment. His voice was small and raspy as if he had not had water or food in days. Sango released her brother and slowly made her way towards them. Her pace quickened and she practically flew to them. Miroku had his arms open wide as a welcome to her.

Sango ran right past him. Her arms opened and closed themselves tightly around Sesshomaru who stood in shock, looking down at her. She gave a few weak sobs and cried into his robes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't listen to your words then. I see what I had done has changed so much." she said in a voice that didn't really belong to her. A voice of ancient power and wisdom. Miroku stood in shock and slight horror as he stared at his once beloved who had come back from the dead.

A small tear strolled down his face.


End file.
